x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anamnesis
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "Anamnesis" is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Millennium. Synopsis Catherine Black and Lara Means conduct separate investigations of a teenage girl who claims to be able to see magnificent religious visions of Mary Magdalene. Summary Social worker Catherine Black (Megan Gallagher) arrives moments too late to prevent a shooting in a school prayer group. Several days earlier, Black meets Emma Shetterly (Gwynyth Walsh), the school's vice-principal. Shetterly explains that five students have claimed to be experiencing visions of Saint Mary; she believes the girls involved are unlikely candidates for divine visions, particularly the trouble-making Clare McKenna (Genele Templeton). Black speaks to the girls, who claim to have had visions during a sermon by Reverend Hanes; Hanes' son Alex refutes this. Black returns to Shetterly's office, and is met by Lara Means (Kristen Cloke), who works with her husband in the Millennium Group. Means explains that the Group has explored many such reported visions. Later, Means and Black listen to McKenna reading a passage from the Bible. Afterwards, McKenna reveals that she knows a great deal about the Polaroid Man who kidnapped Black weeks earlier. Means receives a vision herself during the conversation, and becomes convinced that McKenna is a prophet of some sort. Black thinks the girl is acting out, but Means reveals that she is reciting passages from the non-canonical Gnostic Gospels, which supposed that Mary Magdalene was the only disciple to fully understand the teachings of Jesus Christ. Means believes the girls are not seeing visions of Saint Mary, but of Mary Magdalene. Later, Black is informed that the girls are missing. She and Means search the woods, finding the girls in a grotto. They are with a teacher from the school, Ben Fisher (John Pyper-Ferguson) who attacks Means; she subdues him and he is arrested. She later confronts him, and it is revealed he is a former Group member charged with protecting the girls due to their powers. When Black later learns that Fisher has been released, she fears for McKenna's life. She rushes to the school, knowing the girls will be at a prayer meeting. She arrives just too late to prevent Alex from firing upon the meeting; Fisher is killed while shielding McKenna. Later, Means shows Black two sets of DNA test results—one from McKenna, the other from the Shroud of Turin. The profiles seem to prove that McKenna is related to Jesus Christ; Means entrusts them, and the decision as to whether to proliferate them, to Black. Background Information Cast and Characters *This is the only episode of Millennium to not feature actor Lance Henriksen playing main character Frank Black. Despite this, the actor is still credited in the opening credits sequence. *John Pyper-Ferguson (Ben Fisher) previously played Paul in The X-Files episode "F. Emasculata", Jim Gilroy/Jake Waterston in the Millennium episode "The Wild and the Innocent" and Detective John Kresge in "Christmas Carol", "Emily". *Garry Davey (Ray McKenna) previously played Hunter in The X-Files episode "Eve", Dr. Keats in "Roland", Captain in "End Game", Bob Spitz in "Syzygy" and Ranger Chet in the Millennium episode "Paper Dove". *John B. Lowe (Reverend Sam Hines) previously played Dr. Leavitt in The X-Files episode "The Pine Bluff Variant". *Jessica Murdoch (Leslie King) previously played Girl in The X-Files episode "The Jersey Devil". *Jenny Mitchell (Lydia) previously played Kim in The X-Files episode "Loin Like a Hunting Flame". *Christopher Gray (Buddy) previously played Jimmie Marsden in The X-Files episode "Fire". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black (credit only) *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black Also Staring *Terry O'Quinn as Peter Watts Guest Starring *Gwynyth Walsh as Emma Shetterly *John Pyper-Ferguson as Ben Fisher *Genele Templeton as Clare McKenna *Garry Davey as Ray McKenna *Brendon Fletcher as Alex Hanes *Kristen Cloke as Lara Means Co-Starring *John B. Lowe as Rev. Sam Hines Featuring *Kimberley Warnat as Maureen *Melanie Manuel as Kelly Celaya *Eryn Collins as Shelley Larrabure *Jessica Murdoch as Leslie King *Jenny Mitchell as Lydia *Christopher Gray as Buddy *Angela Moore as Teacher *A.J. Bond as Sports Boy *Mia Ingimundsen as Cloaked Woman Uncredited *Doug Hutchison as Polaroid Man References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=